User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 695 Prediction
Title: Luffy Sword! Cover: Old Lady smacked me.. She has haki!? Page 1 Momonosuke: Father!! *crying* Luffy: '''The samurais dead... man he was cool. '''Law: We can worry about that later, we're nearing the exit, Cat Burgalar get ready. Nami: Right! Page 2 Nami: '''Twister Tempo! *Creates a huge Tornado that spins around them as Law cuts the steel door open to let them outside.* '''Sanji: I never doubted that you could do it for a second Nami-swaan~~ And done with such grace!! Zoro: Shutup Cook, you're getting on my nerves. Sanji: YOU CANT STOP MY LOVE FOR NAMI-SWAN, SHITTY MARIMO! Page 3 Law: Alright we're almost home free. We gotta find Caesar and then the lion ship. Usopp: Woah! The hell is that?? *he points up at something flying in the air* Law:..... Oh damnit.. Buffalo. And if he's here Baby 5 can't be far. Robin: Who are buffalo and Baby 5...? Page 4 Law: They're members of Jokers crew. They're extremely skilled assassins who have never let a target get away. Usopp: ....Assassins... *scared look* Sanji: Hey, its Franky! Page 5 Franky: '''Hey guys!! *Franky shoots a General Left at Baby 5* '''Law: Cyborg, be careful! Franky: '''No worries!! I'm SUPER!! *he does his pose as Baby 5 shoots him with Revolver Girl*'' Gaah!'' ''Page 6'' '''Buffalo: Baby 5!!! I just received word on the Den Den Mushi! The young master is coming HERE! *Baby 5 gets distracted by Buffalo* Baby 5: huh..? *she is hit be a General Right (strong right in Shogun body) Law: '''He's coming.. HERE? We've got to find Caesar NOW! ''Page 7'' '''Zoro: Who's coming? Law: DOFLAMINGO! We cant handle him now, that battle will come later! *Meanwhile, robin has created giant hands on the Sad Tanker, and has grabbed Caesars body* Page 8 Law: Well done Devil Child! Throw him over here! I'll catch him. *Robin tosses Caesar over to the cart* *Law creates a Room around the cart and readies himself* *Caesar flies into the Room, only to be followed by Buffalo, who grabs him and flies out of the Room* Page 9 Law: God damnit!! Buffalo: Sorry Trafalgar! Nyihihihi! *he flies over to Baby 5* *Baby 5 is picked up by Buffalo and the two start to fly away* Luffy: Don't worry Traffy! I've got him! GUMO GUMO NO...... *he goes gear 2nd* Luffy: JET ROCKET!!! *He uses the rocket technique but then goes super fast and grabs onto Buffalo* Page 10 Baby 5: The hell..? Luffy: Jet PISTOL! *he punches Baby 5 and jumps into the air* Luffy: Jet STAMP! *He Kicks Buffalo's head, which makes him spin in midair, flipping Baby 5 off and knocking Caesar out of his arms.* *Buffalo tries to grab Baby 5, but instead grabs Luffy who Gomu Gomu no Jet Bells his face and stretches over to grab Caesar.* Page 11 Franky: Luffy!! You idiot don't fall into the ocean!! General RIGHT! *He sends his fist over to Luffy, and grabs him* Luffy: Thanks Fra-- *Luffy is smacked by something in the back on the head* Baby 5 *being held by Buffalo*: Bat Girl!! Luffy *In Franky's hand*: That wont work against me! Franky hold onto me with both hands! Ive got an idea! *Luffy activates Armanent Haki* Page 12 Franky: Oh... I got you, *Franky grabs Caesar ad throws him to Law* Franky: SUPERRRR!!~~ *He swings around Luffy like a sword* Baby 5: '''Mace Girl! I bet I can effect you now! *Buffalo swings her around and they clash* ''Page 13'' '''Usopp: I picked up the Seastone cuffs like you asked, Robin. Robin: Thank you, Usopp. *She cuffs Caesar* Smoker: What now..? Page 14 Law: '''Well White Hunter, your job is done. You and Captain Tashigi can go back to G-5 and inform the Commodore about Vergo. '''Law: Straw Hat and I are going to proceed with the plan we have, now that Jokers SAD production has stopped. Page 15 Smoker: '''Trafalgar, Im planning on capturing Straw Hat once this is over. '''Law: Sorry but I cant let you do that Smoker, Ive got business with Luffy. Smoker: What the hell do you need that idiot for! Law: We plan on blowing a hole in the operation of the Underworld Brokers. Page 16 Smoker:........ Ive let Straw Hat slide before.... but this is the last time. Tell him next time we meet, he's MINE. *he points at the other Straw Hats in the cart* Smoker: And don't think I've forgotten about all of you. Ive seen what you can do after Two Years. *Suddenly, something crashes into the rail behind where the railcar was parked.* Zoro: '''The hell was that...? ''Page 17'' *The dust and frost clears* '''Law:.... We were too late... Doflamingo: Hey kids *pops his fingers* Mind handing Caesar over? End. Category:Blog posts